


Wet, Messy, Juicy

by violetnudewoman



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetnudewoman/pseuds/violetnudewoman
Summary: Just reader having some fun with our gyoza girl.
Relationships: Nikaido/Reader
Kudos: 31





	Wet, Messy, Juicy

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure dirty and free smut with a shitty title. There's no excuse.
> 
> And this is for all the girls who loves and supports Nikaido's big tiddies. 👁️👁️💕

**Wet, Messy, Juicy**

_violetnudewoman_

-

I was thrown on the soft sheets as soon as we entered in her room. Nikaido stood before me at the edge of the bed, glorious as an Amazon ready to attack.

I was still a little nervous. Of course, I've had sex with women, but in a way I felt a little intimidated by her figure there, so imposing in front of me. Throughout our date in daylight, she proved to be a sweet and spontaneous girl with her amusing ways; and in that moment, with only the soft light of the lamp illuminating her body that got rid of her clothes, she seemed another person - an exuberant woman, who exuded sensuality in her perfect curves.

My eyes were fixed on her opulent torso. Her breasts were still hidden by the black cotton bra when a huge urge to shove my face between them invaded my thoughts.

"Like what you see, (Y/N)?" Nikaido asked, noticing my attention on her breasts. She took one of the bra straps and held it between her thumb and forefinger, suggesting taking it off.

"Do I really need to answer?" I replied, biting my lower lip nervously.

"Heh, you don't have to answer me", she replied with a dirty laugh. "Just show me how much you like it."

Nikaido climbed onto the bed slowly, standing over me. She asked if I was comfortable. I nervously nodded. Seeing her like that, all powerful over me, made anxiety overwhelm me.

She tossed her long blond hair aside and lowered her face. As we kissed, my hands moved, sliding along the length of her bulky body, feeling the smooth texture of her skin and the softness of her flesh with gentle grips. Her lips started to draw a dangerous path down my chin until it reached my neck, leaving soft kisses there. An anxious sigh left my lips when I felt a slight suction where the neck and shoulder met.

My head automatically moved to the side, giving her more room so she could enjoy more my exposed skin. But suddenly, she stopped.

"You're still so dressed", she complained. We laughed, and I quickly took off my shirt. Then, I felt her curious eyes on my breasts. “Oh, so cute!”

My face burned a lot at that moment. “Erm, thanks! They're not as pretty as yours, but- hey!”

I was interrupted by her hands feeling my breasts over the bra. "Oh come on, they're beautiful!" She praised, excited.

Nikaido put her lips on my shoulder again as she lowered the bra straps. I helped her remove it by putting my hands back and opening the clasps. Soon, the piece slid down my arms and was thrown somewhere in the room. She pulled away from my shoulder and studied my bare chest.

"So gorgeous..." She whispered before pulling me forward and pushing my body away from the headboard. She ended up laying me on the sheets, making it easier for her to leave a trail of wet kisses from the collarbone to the valley between my breasts.

Her hands started to massage my breasts again and this time I let out a low moan; without the bra, the contact became more intense. My hand immediately tangled in her hair, in a silent request to move her mouth to the side.

"Damn", I sighed, squeezing the blond strands between my fingers. She murmured something inaudible and then gave a snickered laugh. I think she understood my request; then, I felt her tongue wetting my nipple with a nice kitten lick. I hissed. 

"Hm, so sensitive", she murmured again, blowing on my hard nub. I closed my eyes, enjoying that different sensation.

Nikaido continued to give her full attention to my tits. I felt the middle of my legs getting more and more wet with each lick, suck and bite that she leave on my body. My quickened breathing didn't allow me to think straight - the pleasure took over my head. When I realized, she had her head between my legs and holding my thighs while looking at me, waiting for my consent. I just smiled and nodded.

She took off my panties without any hurry, throwing them on the bedroom floor. The feeling of her hot breath on my intimacy made me rise up on my elbows with so much anxiety - I wanted to see it all.

_There's a goddess between my legs about to..._

"Oh fuck!" I couldn't contain the small cry that escaped my lips when I felt her tongue slowly slide from the wet entrance to my clit. Nikaido hugged my thighs with her arms, restraining my anxious body with all that pleasure and continued her wonderful work with her mouth.

"Hmmm", she murmured as she sucked my lower lips. "You taste so good..."

She continued to stimulate me for a few long, delicious minutes. I moaned loudly, even with a little fear of being heard by the neighborhood. But I couldn't help myself.

I had never received a oral sex _so good_. Her tongue savored every fold and every corner of me with an effort I never saw in other people that I had sex.

"Oh damn!" She made me scream again when she decided to close her lips on my ultrasensitive clit, sucking it vigorously while inserting two wet fingers into my pussy.

"So tight", she murmured with her mouth pressed to my nub. "So good and wet for me."

Nikaido kept sucking me while her fingers went in and out faster - my head focused only on the intense pleasure that her mouth and fingers gave me at that moment. Her blue eyes never left my face, watching all the expressions on my features. And I did the same. The sight of her sucking me was mesmerizing.

Her fingers curved inside me for a few minutes looking for my pleasure point. She ended up finding it, seeing my body falling and arching on the bed and one leg being instinctively thrown on her shoulder.

"Oh, I found it!" She said excitedly. "Wanna see me make you come harder? So don't take your eyes off me."

I obeyed, lifting myself up by my elbows again, watching that incredible woman giving me so much pleasure. She managed to insert a third finger into my soaked vagina and sealed her lips again on my clit, sucking on it continuously and looking into my eyes. That double stimulation was too much for me and I came intensely.

I felt an unusual moisture leaving my insides as my body was seized by spasms caused by the extreme climax. Nikaido hasn't taken her mouth off my pussy. It was like she was... _Sipping_ something.

"You really tasty", she said playfully, licking her lips. I noticed that her mouth and chin were absurdly wet.

"Wow… Did... Did I come this much?"

Nikaido laughed. "You even squirted."

_I... Squirted?!_

"Oh shit! I'm sorry!" I stood up in astonishment, approaching her face and wiping her chin with a tissue next to the bed. "I'm really sorry! This has never happened to me before and-"

"It's okay, (Y/N)!" She assured me, removing my shaking hands from her face. "It's perfectly normal! In fact, I think that was really sexy. I loved it."

I blinked my eyes. I thought I had ruined the mood in some way with that awkward orgasm. My heart warmed with her words and her comforting smile.

"Well, if you say so…" I said, feeling my cheeks burning. "I hope I haven't destroyed the mood."

"Of course not! Instead", Nikaido said, getting rid of her bra and panties and leaning back against the headboard. "It makes me even more horny."

She opened her shapely legs and began to massage her pussy, opening the juicy folds with her fingers, showing the stuation she was in - extremely wet and pleading to be touched and appreciated. Her other hand squeezed one full breast, pinching the swollen nipple.

I felt my mouth salivating at that beautiful and obscene vision.

"What are you waiting for? You gonna stay there only watching?" I heard her voice calling my attention. A finger circled her pulsating clit and she hummed. "Come here, beautiful. Make me come..."

And then, I leaned over her body, stealing a hungry kiss. We spent a few minutes in that wet, intense kiss, until I parted from her face and spread more similar kisses across the length of her neck and collarbone.

Since the beginning of that night, I was eager to touch her - especially her big, rounded breasts. I really love boobs, and hers were so beautiful… I really wanted to feel them in my hands, in my mouth... On my face.

So I just grabbed them unceremoniously and buried my face between them.

Ridiculous, I know. So ridiculous that I just laughed.

Nikaido heard my muffled laugh on her skin and ended up laughing too, putting a hand through my hair. "I see that you really like them, don't you?"

"I'm sorry. I needed to do this." I replied, pulling my face away and leaving small kisses on the soft skin above her chest. I couldn't help but notice the perfume impregnated there. It smelled like peaches. "You're so beautiful, I couldn't resist... I'm really sorry."

Nikaido laughed heartfully, throwing her head back. It was beautiful to see her having fun like that. "Please, no need to apologize. I'm glad to hear that. You're so beautiful too! I'm loving spending this time with you."

She squeezed my cheek playfully and pulled my face up for another kiss. Then I returned to focusing on her pleasure, taking a hard nipple on my lips. I sucked, licked and bit the perky nub excitedly, tasting the sensitive skin texture in my mouth. I gave the other breast the same treatment. She just moaned and sighed heavily, tugging lightly on my hair.

After a few minutes enjoying that magnificent part of her body, I decided to move my lips down her creamy skin until I reached where she wanted it most. Even her pubis was absolutely gorgeous: full of hair that partially covered her mound up above her clit's hood. She spread her legs wider, adjusting herself and giving me a better view of her pink, fleshy pussy. My hands landed on the inside of her thighs and I looked up, silently asking for her permission.

"Please…" Nikaido asked, biting her bottom lip. She was so sexy with that begging look and her flushed face framed by her blonde strands.

And timidly I left chaste kisses from the groin to her opening, feeling her juices moistening the skin of my lips. I don't think I'm an expert in oral sex, but I certainly do my best, especially when I'm really into the person I am having sex with. I opened my mouth and let my tongue slowly caress her, enjoying the softness and delicacy of her folds. She seemed to like it very much; she pulled my hair tighter while moaning without any shame.

"Oh (Y/N)... You're so- Hah! So good, so kind..."

Encouraged by her whispered words, I intensified my caresses, stimulating her clit with fast and steady circular movements. Then I lowered my tongue to her entrance, penetrating it with the tip. She immediately arched her back, pushing my head against her vulva. I spent a few minutes there until I felt a hand grabbing my wrist, pulling my hand up. I stopped my work and looked at her.

"I want your fingers too", Nikaido said, putting two fingers in her mouth, sucking and licking the digits until they were abundantly coated in saliva. Then she directed them at her opening, pushing them inside. "Fuck me with your fingers. You got me so hot that I don't think I can take it any longer..."

I felt my fingers being embraced by her moist, warm walls and a chill went through my body. _So fucking good._ I was already horny again.

Then my fingers started to move. I reproduced the same movements she did inside me for a few good minutes, curling my fingers upward and massaging her soft insides. As her moans increased in volume, I also increased the speed and intensity of my fingers as my tongue flicked at her swollen clit. Nikaido moved her hips, completely overcome with pleasure, in search of an intense orgasm.

And she was very close. I noticed this when my curved fingers touched the right place and she screamed.

"Fuck! (Y/N)! I'm gonna come... Please don't stop...! Don't stop!"

And I didn't stop. Suddenly I felt another hand tangling in my hair and pulling the strands tighter. And my mouth was filled with her pleasure, resulting from a strong orgasm. Seeing her come in my mouth and her body trembling with pleasure made me drop a hand to my pussy. I was really aroused again and needed another orgasm to feel fully satisfied.

"Oh, I see you need help", I heard Nikaido murmur as she resumed her breathing. "Give me just a minute. I'll take care of you."

**Author's Note:**

> I may not have seen it right, but I haven't seen a Nikaido x Reader fic with doses of porn without plot. 
> 
> But anyway, I consider this a gift for you guys who are reading my crazy works and supporting me with comments and kudos. I'm really really really happy. Thank you so much! You encourage me to continue. 💕
> 
> [Feel free to DM me on Twitter.](https://www.twitter.com/naoehanapaula) ❤️


End file.
